


Hard to Love

by laheycharm



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stiles loving Lydia, Teasing, hard to get lydia, lots of emotions, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheycharm/pseuds/laheycharm
Summary: Stiles and Lydia meet in a bar. They get drunk and end up naked at Lydias apartment. Stiles wants more then sex but Lydia isn't the feelings type. At least she used to not be.





	Hard to Love

Stiles entered the bar with his two best friends Isaac and Jackson. 

"I'm telling ya Lahey, the Maple Leafs are winning this year." Jackson said as all three boys took a seat on the bar stools. Jackson ordered a drink before Isaac could respond. 

"No! No they are not!" Isaac sighed heavily. "Just because you went their once and found some exotic girlfriend, which is ironic cus' Canada is nowhere near exotic, doesn't mean that team is the best and will win the Stanley Cup." He smiled at the bartender and took a swig from his beer. 

This happens a lot. The boys go out and all Isaac and Jackson will talk about is sports. Which is fine because that's nice and all but Stiles doesn't always want to talk about sports. He sees the more important aspects of life and that's what he wants to talk about, not waste time on what we're supposed to think is important. 

Stiles turned his attention to his hands hugging his glass, on the table and looking up once and a while at the flat screen behind the bar. He could faintly hear Isaac and Jackson talking but really wasn't paying attention. "Stiles! Look." Jackson said a little louder but it was a whisper. Why a whisper? Stiles thought before Jackson pointed his beer glass in hand at a girl sitting at the other end of the bar. And oh my god she was the most beautiful girl Stiles had ever seen. He gulped.   
"Uh I'll be right back." Stiles said not turning away from the girl as he made his way to sit next to her. She was looking down at her phone, typing something, probably a text message, and probably to her boyfriend. Stiles sat next to her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and shut her phone off. 

"Hi." Stiles said to her with a cheekily smile that he quickly regretted. Hi? Really? Stupid. 

She smiled. "Hi. Need something?" She asked. 

He shook his head. "No. Nope. nothing here. I just- you're really beautiful." He said softly. 

She blushed slightly and faced down at her shot glass and phone. She chuckled. "thanks." She said and looked back to his face. "Lydia." 

Stiles smirked, must be doing something right. "Stiles." He said. 

Lydia looked over at the boys smiling at them, grinning almost. They looked away quickly once they caught eyes with Lydia.   
"You know them?" She asked, gesturing over to Isaac and Jackson. 

Stiles looked over at them and ran a hand through his hair, "Sadly," He looked back at Lydia and sighed. "yes." 

She laughed. "This wasn't some dare, was it? You know like the, 'let's see if you can get the girl in bed' thing." 

Stiles shook his head briskly. "Hell no! No of course not." She smiled at his nervousness. "Good." she said and looked at the bartender. "Round of shots for me and my friend here." Stiles eyes widen at her and his heart went up probably about 3 beats in one minute. Not healthy? Very not. 

3 shots and 1 shared beer later they both felt quite tipsy as you may concur. Isaac and Jackson left well long before the drunk Stiles and Lydia came out. They knew it was time to give the two a little privacy. In between drinks they talked about their families, school, friends and just themselves. Lydia just has her mom, who is a full time flight attendant and is always on the go. She also has a step-father named Steve. Total asshole but he fits perfectly for her mom. After all he is a rich CEO and Lydia's mom, Natalie is a cold hearted gold digger. Her mom lives in California though while Lydia lives here in New York. She wanted to grow apart from her mom, to live by herself and have her own responsibilities. Stiles has great family. Small but great. It's only him and his dad, Noah. His dad loves Stiles with all his heart. Stiles loves his dad with all his heart. Honestly that's all that needs to be said, they care and love about each other, that's all that ever matters. 

"Lydia?" 

"Yeah?" She said and Stiles handed the bartender a couple dollars to cover their bill. 

Stiles stood up from his stool and leaned into her ear. "Do you wanna leave?" 

Lydia shivered throughout her spine as his voice spoke. She nodded. He took her hand and walked her outside. Stiles whistled down a cab and opened the door for her. "I have annoying roommates." Stiles said to her. 

"We can go to my apartment." She said and leaned over the seat to tell the driver the address. She leaned back and slowly but surely got closer to Stiles. 

She rested her head on his chest and he breathed in her amazing head of hair. It was the most beautiful scent he's ever smelt. 

Once they arrived at the hotel, Lydia opened the door first and stepped out. She was about to hand the driver her money until Stiles gently pushed it away.   
"I'll pay." he said.   
"No, Stiles you bought our drinks, this is the least I could do." she sighed and handed the driver a 50, "keep the change." she said and Stiles couldn't stop thinking of how hot she was and how drunk he felt. 

Stiles couldn't keep his hands off of her as they walked up the stairs. Why did they take the stairs? Who knows. 

"mm lyds." Stiles mumbled as he pressed his lips against hers and huddled over her against the wall. She laughed. She liked him calling her that, it was cute. Nicknames already.   
"Let's go to my room." she said as he kissed her neck softly. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling away. She guided him up a few more sets of stairs and they could hear one of Lydias neighbors yelling from inside their apartment room. 

"Keep it down." They said, but don't they know, it's hard to 'keep it down' when your making out. 

Once they got into the room, Stiles kicked the door shut with his foot as Lydia pulled her shirt over her head. Stiles watched with a smile. "So beautiful." He said looking at her bare chest. She grinned and walked closer to him, grabbing him by the neck of his t-shirt and pushing him onto her sofa. 

Stiles looked up at her as she pulled off her other layers of clothing and sat on top of him, "This isn't very fair, is it?" she said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he gulped. 

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "I think you know what I mean." He rushed to shrug his shirt off. She caressed slowly down his chest with her hands. He moaned lightly at her touch.   
"This early your moaning?" she teased. 

"Ive had sex plenty of times, made out plenty of times, but trust me, it's never ever felt like this so early." he said. She chuckled. "music to my ears." she mumbled as she slouched down and kissed his lips, tongues battling and stiles lifted his hands up to wrap around her waist, feeling as much skin as he could take in. He was rubbing his thumb into circles on her back, softly and slowly. 

"that feels so good." she moaned as she kissed into Stiles' neck. Stiles moved his hands up to her hair and ruffled it up a bit, moving to her neck, holding on gently and feeling around her collarbone then back to her waist. She couldn't take it, she grabbed his hands and intertwined them with her own, pinning his arms over his head into the couch arm and he was okay with that. It was better actually. Her lips moved to his ear and bit at it as the sounds from his mouth and the feeling of his pants told her his reaction to it, so, she did it again, and again. Until Stiles....

"Lydia, Jesus." He said. She chuckled.   
"Where do you want my lips? Stiles, tell me." She said whispering into his ear. He gulped, again. "Lydia anywhere on my goddamn body. Please!" he begged. She gave in. At the end of the night her lips ended up placed on every single corner of his body. 

They woke up the next morning, naked. Stiles' back pressed against the couch back, Lydias body nestled into Stiles as his arms wrapped around her and their hands held together. 

Lydia woke up first, she shuffled a bit before humming in comfiness. 

"Morning'" Stiles breathed into her neck before pressing a warm kiss onto her cheek. She smiled before the butterflies flushed throughout her body. She didn't want that, feelings. Lydia doesn't want feelings. She wants sex. 

Lydia quickly stood up and grabbed the first piece of clothing in site. Which just so happened to be Stiles' T-shirt. 

"You should go." Lydia cleared her throat and spoke as she finished putting the shirt on top of her body. 

"Really? You don't really want that Lydia. Do you?" He asked and stood up slowly, himself being still naked. Lydia gulped herself. Only thinking one thing, restraint. 

Restrain yourself from looking anywhere but his eyes. 

As he stepped forward closer to Lydia, she backed up until she couldn't. Against the wall, her hands crossed against her chest, suddenly feeling vulnerable and confidence washing away. 

"Why are you backing up?" Stiles asked as he stood in front of her, and plopped his hand against the wall next to her head. Which only caused his face to be ever so closer to Lydia's. 

"Why are you stepping closer?" She mumbled with a shaky breath. 

He chuckled. "I asked you first." He said and his eyes slipped down to her lips. Starting to lean in closer, so, so, slowly. 

Lydia couldn't handle it so grabbed his neck and pushed his lips sloppily against his, crossing her legs across his waist.   
He grinned into the kiss before she slowly stopped kissing him and went back to standing on her feet, She let go of his neck and walked around Stiles. 

"Where you going?" Stiles asked and wiped a thumb across his wet lips before turning to face Lydia.

"To the door." She said and opened the door wide. "You have until i get out of the shower to be dressed and out the door." she said and walked into the bathroom door and slamming it shut. He laughed.  
"You have my shirt." he said quietly to himself. Wanting her to keep it. Maybe a reason for his return. Once he was finally dressed ,and he had to zip up his jacket to ensure not going around half naked, his eyes caught Lydia's phone placed on the coffee table. He looked back at the bathroom door then to her phone. He grabbed it quickly and entered his number under Best Night of My Life. He smirked quickly before rushing out the door.


End file.
